Valentines Mainia
by Cafana989
Summary: Can Hermione get her potions professor Severus Snape to be her valentine? HGxSS ONESHOT


**Cafana989:**_** okay so I said to one of my friend that since I didn't have anything going on valentines day I was going to do some one shots just to late you know I cant do short stories so I am not sure how this will turn out but please bear with me ^^**_

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**_

_**Valentines mania!**_

Hermione stormed through the castle with a mission in mind! Her mission was to make Severus Snape her valentine. When she rounded the corner, she nearly ran into Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Mione" Ginny said with a smile. Harry nodded from next to her their hands intertwined. Hermione who had momentarily forgotten her goal got back on track.

"I am really sorry guys I am in a huge hurry" she nodded goodbye to them then passed quickly disappearing down the corridor. Hermione wasn't sure yet how exactly she was going to get her stubborn potions professor to fall in love with her (or something like that) and be her valentine.

Its not that she couldn't get anyone else she had several people ask her out, she just wanted to be with the person she loved since she was a first year. During her first year someone who everyone else thought was repulsive she found to have stirred up the butterflies inside her.

When she rounded the next corner all she heard was giggles.

"Well if he's not in the library or out in the grounds I'll try the great hall next then the most obvious place his classroom." Hermione muttered to herself so the people passing by her wouldn't hear her.

Once Hermione entered the great hall she knew he most definitely wouldn't be here. The hall was decorated with a range of different colored hearts, anywhere from a deep red to a pure white.

"Next place…." Hermione muttered before turning and walking off with all the walking she was doing she figured she should at least have a plan by now.

She didn't plain and simple when she finally found him she had no clue what she was going to say.

"_Um professor I really like you and um…." _Or something like

"_Hey professor I like you and have for a long time will you be my valentine?"._

To Hermione they just didn't seem like reasonable questions to ask. If she wasn't nervous enough the chance of saying something like that and getting shot down really quick was not what she wanted.

As Hermione walked down to the dungeon she hid up against the wall as Draco and Pansy passed not even noticing her as she had hoped.

Hermione slid down the hall to the potions classroom and entered.

There he was the object of her desire sitting at his desk most likely grading papers. Her heart raced in her chest and her stomach did flips. She was just going to wing it; this wasn't planned out like almost everything else in her life. She was slightly panicked but the urge to tell him over came her she took a few steps into the classroom.

His head immediately snapped up and looked at her.

"Hello Ms. Granger here to complain about how you didn't score perfect on your last exam or something like that," he grumbled.

"Um no professor ……actually…." Hermione nervously looked at him. She couldn't remember a time she felt so defenseless.

"I was wondering if- she was cut of by Snape

"I would like you to just spit it out and tell me instead of wasting my time" he growled. Hermione sort of lost it at this.

"I LOVE YOU PROFESSOR SNAPE!" she said immediately feeling relief for getting that off her chest. Hermione noticed something in his eyes change, like understanding or something else she could quite place.

Without thinking she moved forward to where she was standing right in front of his desk. He looked like her was contemplating something for a second and rose me muttered something that sounded like "I love you too.

He looked at her and in one swift movement he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Hermione was shocked at first for the sudden kiss but as her mind began to catch up she felt the butterflies quick as did her heart.

After a minute or so of intense passionate kissing they broke for air.

"Um professor will you be my valentine?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"Of course" was his simple reply.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**cafana989: okay so there is one of my retarded Valentines Day stories I actually like this one lol sot of but whatever……please tell me what you think!**


End file.
